Happily Ever After
by EverydayBeautiful05
Summary: Sakura Haruno lives in the kingdom of Konoha with her step mother and step sisters. What happens when she runs into Sasuke Uchiha the Crown prince of Konoha. Based on the movie 'Ever After'.
1. Prologue

A/n: **Hey every body. Here is a ****new ****story**** of mine based on the movie Ever After, a Cinderella story. This story will be staring Sakura as Danielle and Sasuke as Prince ****Henry**** the second. Please read and review and now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ever After.**

* * *

A carriage stopped in front of a grand castle and two men wearing suits stepped out of the carriage. A man came out of the building and gestured to follow him inside. 

The man led the two gentlemen into the castle and up a large stair case. They all walked in silence until they reached two oak doors. The man that was leading that was knocked on the doors before opening them.

Inside the room there were servants and a very old woman with faint blond hair that was sitting in a large four poster bed, beside her bed were two chairs that had be put out for the gentlemen.

The room was decorated with expensive pieces of furniture and paintings. One of the paintings was set apart from the rest. It was set on an easel next to the woman's bed it, draped around the painting was fabric of deep purple.

The man that led the gentlemen into the house walked toward the old woman and bent down and whispered in her ear, "The Grimm brothers' Tsunade-sama." The man showed the Grimm brothers to their chairs by the bed and told them to sit.

Tsunade took a cup from the table next to her bed took a sip of the liquid that was in it a put it down before she started to talk to the Grimm brothers'.

"Good day gentlemen and thank you for coming," Tsunade's voice was a little raspy yet held power and authority. "I suppose that you are wondering why anyone my age would like to talk with someone who writes children's stories."

The Grimm brother with short light brown hair spoke "Your letter was definitely intriguing Tsunade-sama."

"I find your collection of folk tales impressive," complemented Tsunade, with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," it was the second Grimm brother with black hair that said this.

"But," suddenly the smile vanished from Tsunade's face, "I was sorely disappointed in your version of the little cinder girl."

The second Grimm brother tried to convince her other wise "Some swear that it being told with magic pumpkins and fairy godmothers' is closer to the actual true."

The first Grimm brother stepped in to help by saying "Some claim the shoe was made of fur and others' glass. But I guess will never know."

After the Grimm brother were done speaking Tsunade called froth a man servant and whisper in his ear. The man nodded and went to a table on the other side of the room on the table were a lot of sliver boxes."

The second Grimm brother was looking around when this was happening. He cot sight of the panting of the girl that was set apart of the rest. '_I wonder why that painting is set apart from the rest, why is it so_ _special_,' he thought.

"Forgive me your majesty but who is that painting of ?"

The servant that Tsunade had sent to the table had returned carrying a large sliver box. He opened the lid and Tsunade reached in saying "That is Sakura Haruno and this was her glass slipper." She had pulled out a Shoe that was made completely of glass and was studded with diamonds and rubes.

The first Grimm brother said "Then the story is true," with excitement dripping from his voice.

"Yes, now what that phrase you use," Tsunade paused for a few seconds trying to remember, "Ah yes, once upon a time there live a little girl of eight years who loved her father very much."

**--------------------**

A little girl was getting ready to meet her father whom she hadn't seen in months and her new stepmother and step sisters.

'_I wonder what they will be like_,' thought Sakura to her self as she pulled back her pink hair into a braid.

'_I hope they like me, then we can be really good friends_,' Sakura smiled she would love new friends. The only friend that she had that was her age was Naruto, a boy that live in the house down the rode about a half a mile. And he was always training to become a shinobi.

Sakura put on a red dress with white silk rimmed around the edges.

Tat... tat… tat.

'_What's that noise_,' thought Sakura she ran over to the window and saw Naruto standing out side.

"Wow you look like a girl," yelled Naruto when he saw Sakura looking out her window.

"That's because I am a girl, baka," yelled Sakura out her window.

"Yeah but today you look like one," yelled Naruto knowing that this would get her mad.

"Boy or girl I can still beat you to a pulp," yelled Sakura.

"Prove it," demanded Naruto.

"All right I will," Sakura bolted away from her window, out of her room, and down the stairs too the front door. She ran by her servant named Louise who yelled after her saying "Mistress your father returns any minute with the Baroness."

But Sakura didn't hear a word of it. '_I'm going to teach Naruto a lesson_.'

**--------------------**

"The master is here," called out Moirés.

All of the servant that work at the Haruno estate came bolting out of the house or out of the fields they all lined up in front of the house just as Sakura's father rode his horse with two carriages following him on to the grounds. He stopped right in front of the house and hopped off his horse to be met by Moirés.

"Good to have you back Master," said Moirés politely.

"It's good to be back, but where's my daughter," asked Sakura's father looking around.

At that moment the door of the first carriage opened up and a little girl that was about the same age as Sakura stepped out. She had red hair and she wore a red dress with a gold trim. She looked around while another girl stepped out of the carriage.

She also seemed to be about the same age as Sakura. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark Green dress with white sleeves and trimming.

Then a lady stepped out of the carriage. She had black hair that was up in a beautiful bun. She wore a teal dress with gold embroidery on it.

She walked up to Sakura's father and said "It looks simply wonderful."

"Papa," yelled Sakura she ran and jumped into her fathers arms.

"There you are! You've got mud on you, have you been playing with Naruto again," asked Sakura's father.

"Yes and I slaughtered him," Exclaimed Sakura looking over her father's shoulder.

"You slaughtered…"said Sakura's father turning around. Naruto stood a few feet away completely covered in mud.

Sakura's father broke out in laughter. "Yes you did." He turned back to the Baroness. He put Sakura down and said to her "I was hoping to present a lady and a clean one at that, but this will have to do."

"Sakura I would like you to meet Baroness Tamura," said Sakura's father pointing at the lady wearing the teal dress. "And her daughters Karin," he pointed at the girl with red hair, "and Ino," he finished. pointing at the girl with long blond hair.

"Girls say Hello to your new step sister," said Baroness Tamura.

"Hello," said Ino and Karin at the same time.

"Okay now that we all know each other lets go have dinner," said Sakura's father. "Sakura will you please show your new mother and sisters to the dinning room. I must tell Moirés what to do with their things."

"Hai , Papa," said Sakura excitedly. "Follow me."

The Baroness and her two daughters followed Sakura in to the house.

"Moirés I want you to unload the second carriage and put their things in the pantry until we figure out were to put them," said Sakura's father in a commanding tone.

"Yes Master," said Moirés.

Sakura's father pated the old man on the back and walked in side.

**--------------------**

"Utopia," read Sakura. She was lying in bed when her father had come in to give her a gift. It was a book called 'Utopia'.

Sakura's father took the book from her and started flipping trough the pages. "It might be a bit big for you, but I thought you might like it."

"Will you read some to me Papa," asked Sakura.

"Not tonight, you've had a big day getting a new mother and sisters all at once. Do you like them Sakura," Sakura's father asked.

"Yes very much, they were so nice at dinner," said Sakura.

"I'm glad you like them because I have to go to Suna in three days, I'll be there for four weeks," said Sakura's father with a bit of regret in his voice.

"But you just got back, please go for only a week," pleaded Sakura.

"Two weeks."

"One."

"Two."

They both made fist and hit them against the bed three times and made figures with their hands. Sakura's father had paper and Sakura had scissors.

"Fine one week, good night Sakura," said Sakura's father. He left the room so she could sleep.

**---------**Three days later**------------**

Sakura's father stepped out of the house to see everyone lined up to see him off.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many depressed faces' in my live. I'll only be gone for a week," said Sakura's father.

"Then go. The sooner you leave the sooner you return," said Baroness Tamaru. Sakura's father quickly kissed her and continued done the line.

"Maybe the three of you can get to know each other better while I'm gone," He said pointing at Karin, Ino, and Sakura.

He walked up to Sakura and knelt beside and said to her "I'm counting on you to so them the ropes around here the Baroness isn't used to working."

"Yes Papa," said Sakura sadness was just dripping from her voice.

Sakura's father pulled her into a hug. "It's only a week Sakura," he said into her ear. He let go of her and walked of to his horse. He got on to his horse and trotted off toward the gate.

"Let's go back inside girls," said Baroness Tamura turning to go back inside.

"Wait, he always waves at the gate," Sakura told the Baroness.

The Baroness just gave her a funny look and continued to go inside. Sakura turned back to watch her father go.

Sakura's father suddenly grasped his left arm and then his heart. He started to bend over, and then he fell off the horse he was ridding on.

"Papa," screamed Sakura.

'_No, this can't be happening_,' thought Sakura trying to contain herself as she ran over to her father's fallen body. When she reached him she couldn't control herself any longer.

She collapsed by his side and started to shake him while crying "Papa….Papa."

Baroness Tamaru ran out of the house upon hearing sakura scream 'Papa', when she saw her new husband lying on the ground she ran over to him as fast as she could. She sat down beside him and rolled him on to his back.

"Darling…" whispered Baroness Tamaru.

Sakura's father looked at the Baroness then at Sakura. He lifted his hand to Sakura's cheek and said quietly "I love you." His eyes flittered closed and he took his last breaths'.

The Baroness gave Sakura a dirty look before practically screaming "Darling you can not leave me here…. You can not leave me."

Moirés lifted the Baroness off the ground and pulled her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder.

Sakura started to shake her father's lifeless body crying "Papa, please come back…. please come back…please."

**--------------------**

"It would be another ten years before another man entered Sakura's life."

* * *

**Japanese translations**

_Baka_ – means idiot.

_Hai_ – means yes.

A/n: **This is the longest thing I have ever written and it's only the first chapter. If any one was wondering it was Tsunade that said the last sentence. I kept some of the names the same from the move like Moirés and Louise, so please don't get mad at me for lack of creativity.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it. By the way reviews do tend to make me update sooner, so if you like this story and want more you should review.**


	2. Fisrt Encounters

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I have been really busy lately. But I'm back and ready to go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or ****E****ver After.**

* * *

King Fugaku walked angrily down the palace hall toward his son's room. Trying to keep up with the angry 

King was his wife Queen Mikoto and two of the palace guards.

"I singed the marriage treaty with Suna and that boy will obey or his going to have to face my wrath," said the King, with anger etched in his voice, as he sped down the hall getting closer to his sons room.

"Can't this wait till morning," asked the queen as she hurried after her husband.

"If I can't sleep because of him, neither shall he," said Fugaku as he rounded a corner and headed up a spiral stair case.

---------------------

Sasuke opened the window of his bedroom. He let the fresh air fill his lungs. Sasuke swung his left leg out the window, focusing chakra at his feet; then he hoisted the rest of his body out of the room.

Sasuke quickly and quietly walked down the side of the castle.

When his feet touched the ground Sasuke ran to the sables speeding himself up by forcing chakra to his feet. When Sasuke reached the stables he ran to the fastest horse's pen. He opened the gate and jumped on the horse.

'_Freedom at last_,' thought Sasuke as he galloped away as fast as he could.

---------------------

"He will marry Temari or I'll have his head," threatened the King.

"But he doesn't love her or even know her," said the Queen.

"That's his problem," said the King. They were standing in front of Sasuke's bedroom door. King Fugaku pounded on the door then yelled, "Sasuke open up."

When there was no reply the king thrust open the door and marched into the room, and looked around for his son.

Queen Mikoto walked into the room. When she didn't see her son she walked over to the bed and sat down. "Not again," she sighed.

"Call out the guards and bring him back," bellowed the King.

----------------------

Sakura's eyes fluttered open she stared at the sealing for a few moments before she moved from the place in front of the kitchen fire where she had fallen asleep reading Utopia the night before.

Ten years had passed sense her father's death and she had grow into a very beautiful young woman with her pink tresses reaching down to the middle of her back and her eyes were greener than ever. But no one cared for her, except for Louise, Moirés, and Paulette, because the second that Sakura's father's funeral was over Baroness Tamaru made Sakura become a servant and work for her.

Sakura stood up and wiped away some soot the was on her worn servant dress. It had white sleeves and a was a worn out red. She put Utopia on the old wooden kitchen table and headed outside to feed the animals.

Sakura carried a small bucket that was full of apples and a pail full of chicken feed out to the pens were they kept all of the animals. She walked over to the pig's pen and tossed in the apples into the pens. Sakura walked the little ways over to the chicken coop. She ducked her head a rushed into the coop put the pail on the ground and walked back out of the coop.

'_I better go and get some more apples for breakfast or Baroness Tamura and Karin are going to have my head_,' thought Sakura as she returned the bucket to the kitchen.

Sakura found a wide brimmed hat that would keep the raising sun out of her eyes. Then she headed off to the orchard.

Sakura walked the few minutes that it took to go to the apple orchard. The grass was covered in the red apples that had already fallen onto the ground.

Sakura knelt down next to a tree that had a lot of apples around it and started to pick them up. Sakura took care not to get any bruised apples because if Baroness Tamura wasn't happy with the apples that she got she would make her go and get more of them until she was pleased with all of them.

Sakura climbed down the stone steps that lead up to the orchard. And saw a man in a dark blue cloak riding on her father's horse into the neighboring field.

"Oh, no you don't," said Sakura to herself. She ran into the field and threw one of the apples that she had been charring in her apron straight at the riders head.

"Oofg." The rider had been knocked off the horse and onto the ground.

Sakura picked up another apple and threw it and the hooded rider.

"How dare you steal my father's horse, you thief," yelled Sakura as she threw another apple at the riders head.

"Sorry, I had no choice my own lost its shoe," said the rider as he ran back over to the horse that was a few feet away.

"And what were we supposed to do just let you take are horse," replied Sakura as she threw yet another apple at the man. When the apple made contact with the riders head he was knocked to the ground.

The rider jumped up seeming to have had enough and threw off his hood to reveal none other than Prince Sasuke.

Sakura dropped to her knees when she saw Sasuke's handsome face. "Forgive me your highness I did not see you."

Sasuke looked down at the girl that was bowing to him. "Your aim would suggest other wise," said Sasuke touching a spot on his forehead that had been hit by an apple.

"And for that I must be punished," said Sakura her hat covering most of her face.

Sasuke eyed her for a second and walked over to the horse and said "Speak of this to no one and… I will be lenient." Sasuke jumped back on to the horse.

"We have younger and faster horses if you wish, your majesty," said Sakura wanting to make amends for hurting the Prince.

Sasuke trotted the horse over to Sakura, who was still on her knees, and said "To be free of my gilded cage, that is my wish." Sasuke pulled a little bag with twenty gold coins in it and dumped it on to the ground next to Sakura.

"For your silences," said Sasuke in an impatient and angry voice. And with that Sasuke rode out of the field leaving a perplexed Sakura.

---------------------

Karin stared at her eggs then looked up at Louise. "I asked for three four minute eggs not four one minute eggs and were in the world is our bread," yelled Karin her face almost matched the color of her maroon dress that she was wearing.

"It's just come out of the oven my lady," said the feeble old lady.

"Karin, Sweetie, what have I said about being shrill," said Baroness Tamura as she crack the shell off her hard boiled egg.

"A lady with proper up bringing," said Ino who's voice was a little too loud when she started to talk but had now quieted, "Should never raise her voice above the gentle hum of a whispering wind."

Karin glared at Ino. "Ino," said the Baroness Tamura, "Don't speak unless you improve the silence."

"Hai, mother," said Ino quietly. She picked up her spoon and started to crack open her egg.

"Being shrill and being resonant are two different things; a courtier would know the difference," Karin smirked when she was done saying this to Ino.

"I'm not sure your type resonant would be accepted in the Royal Court, Karin," said baroness Tamura.

"Well I'm not going to the Royal courts now am I mother. No one is, just some Suna pig they call a princess," said Karin bitterly.

"Nothing is final unless you're dead; even then I'm sure God will compromise." Baroness looked around the table and said, "Why is there no salt on the table…. Sakura."

---------------------

Sakura rushed into the kitchen and heard the baroness yell her name form the dinning room up stairs.

"Coming," yelled Sakura as she dumped the apples into a bucket on the floor near the table.

"Oh, she's in one of her moods," hissed Paulette from the cutting board. Her brownish gray hair was coming out of the bun on top of her head.

"May the sun rise in the east," grumbled Louise as she placed the freshly baked bread onto a wooden serving platter.

"Yes, Louise, it did," said Sakura happily as she dumped the twenty coins, from the little bag that was tied to her waste, that Sasuke had given her on the table. "And it's going to be a wonderful day."

Paulette gasped and placed a withered hand over her heart. "Child, where did you get them."

"From an angel of mercy," replied Sakura as she headed over to the mantle, above the fire place where they kept all of the herbs, to grab the salt. Sakura grabbed the salt a rushed over to Louise. "And I know exactly what to do with them."

Tears came to the old woman's eyes, "Moirés," she whispered.

Sakura nodded her head and said "If the Baroness can sell your husband to pay her taxes, then those can certainly bring him home."

The old woman wiped away her tears on the seelve of her tattered gray dress and choked out, "But the king sold him to Hanzo he'll be shipped to Amegakure this afternoon."

Sakura grabbed the bread she put the salt and Karin's eggs on the platter and retorted "This is our home and I will not see it fall apart."

"Sakura," shouted Tamaru from the dinning room upstairs.

Paulette gathered up the coins and walked over to Sakura and stuffed them back into the pouch were they had come from. "Take heed mistress over those will be as good as Tamaru's'."

Sakura nodded and sped out of the kitchen and up the stone steps that lead to the dinning room.

Sakura walked into what had once been a very finely adorned room, before the baroness sold most of the paintings and furniture to pay the taxes and buy herself and Karin new things.

Sakura placed the loaf of bread and salt in between the three women and she gently put Karin's eggs in front of her.

"Good morning, Baroness, Karin, Ino," said Sakura softly as she set down the items on the table.

"Good morning Sakura," replied Ino cheerfully only to be glared at by Karin.

"What took you so long, Sakura," asked the Baroness in angered voice.

"I… I fell of the ladder in the orchard but I'm better now," answered Sakura.

"Looks like someone's been reading in the fire place look at you ash and soot all over you," said Karin with a smirk on her face. "Why don't you go live with the pigs if you insist upon smelling like one cinder-soot?"

Sakura scowled at Karin then turned to leave only to be stopped by the Baroness.

"Your reflection does reflect certain crudeness. What can I do to make you try," asked the Baroness in a falsely caring way.

'Humm… I don't know maybe you could stop working me to the bone and give me some actual time to bathe,' thought Sakura bitterly. Sakura quickly thought up a story, that wasn't entirely false, to tell the Baroness.

"I do try; some times I sit on my own and try and think of ways to please. How I should act or speak-"but she was cut of by Tamura's quick temper.

"Oh, clam down," the Baroness waved Sakura off letting her know that she could go.

Sakura headed for the door, then turned around and said, "Maybe if you were to bring Moirés back I might not offend you so?"

"It is your manner that offends me Sakura," shouted Tamura. "Through these hard times I have shelter you and fed you and all I ask in return is that you help me, is that too much to ask."

"Iie," replied Sakura.

"Now there will be no more talk of servants returning, understood," asked Tamura whose voice was back to its normal level.

"Hai, wakarimasu," said Sakura she left the room.

"After all that I've done after all that I do; it's never enough," said the Baroness as she returned to her breakfast.

* * *

**Japanese Translation:**

_Hai– Yes_

_Iie – No_

_Hai wakarimasu – Yes, I understand._

A/n: **S****o what did you think of Sakura and Sasuke's fateful encounter. I was going to make this chapter longer but decided against it when I figured out that it would have been about two thousand words**** longer**** Please review! **


End file.
